


Little Witch's Spell

by bennyden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fantasy, Knotting, Magic, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyden/pseuds/bennyden
Summary: (my first work so be gentle uwu)Ell is just a witch who's trying to get ingredients for her next spell. Except some of the ingredients she needs come at a price. Not that she's really complaining.This is pretty self indulgent, sorry.
Relationships: Naga/Original Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), Werewolf/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 353





	1. A New Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ell is bored.

Ell was like most witches, the few that there were. Beautiful, immortal, magical, and mischievous. She was curious to try out new spells and loved to explore. Most of all, she took full advantage of the other perks of being a witch. For example, not needing to eat and not getting pregnant. This meant she had two nice holes to fill up with cum and no consequences to face. Ah, such was the promiscuous life of this little witch.

Today, Ell was kneeled on her bed with her wand shoved deep in her pussy. She needed to recharge it with her magic every morning and an orgasm was the best way to do so.

She moaned, pinching her clit between two fingers and rubbing it furiously in circles. With just a bit more magic, she made the wand thrust into her faster, drilling against her walls. Loud squelches echoed alongside her voice as her other hand grabbed at one of her tits.

Ell adjusted the angle of the thrusts and stuck her ass higher, allowing it to hit her g-spot repeatedly. Her breath hitched and she cried out loudly. Her fingers rubbed sloppily at her swollen clit as she chased her high. Finally, her soaking pussy clenched down on the wand and she came hard.

Her wand glowed, signifying its charge. Ell tried to pull it out gently, but her walls were still locked tight around it. So she yanked it out with a little more force, eliciting a choked moan from herself. The wand absorbed her fluids and changed back into it's true wand-like form.

Ell stood up and put on some clothes. The wand provided some satisfaction, but not enough. Sure, she could go to the human villages and play around, however, the men there barely met her standards. She needed more, something that would make her beg and lose control, something that could put her in her place.

Then, Ell had an idea. She went to her small library and looked through the books. 

_Love Spells... Manipulation... Ah! There it is. Monster Summoning Spells._

She brought the book to her desk and flipped it open, searching for any monsters that could bring her pleasure. A few caught her interest, although they lacked other qualities that she would have liked.

She sighed. _If only I could combine these ones into the perfect monster for fucking._

The wind blew through her window, bringing her to another page.

_A hybrid spell? How convenient!_

Ell began writing down the instructions and ingredients for the summoning. She would need samples from each of the creatures she wanted in the mix, as well as other rare herbs. It would take some travelling, but she could finally have her own sex monster to ravage her.

The first thing on her list was the Lenlo plant, which grew flowers that bore an attractive aroma. It was said that all living things that caught scent of it would go into a heat and fuck themselves into exhaustion until they could get away from the smell.

The idea of it made Ell's panties wet but she had a quest to fulfill and didn't need to waste time squirming around in a field of flowers. She covered her face and carefully extracted the plant, placing the required number of flowers into a sealed jar. Now she just needed a few more herbs and some DNA samples.

Ell hopped onto her broomstick and flew to the next forest, the stick vibrating teasingly between her pantie-covered pussy lips. Soon, she told herself. She would have to be patient.

A flock of griffins caught her off guard and she swerved to the right. Ell's sudden movement caused the jar to slip out of her bag, sending it falling to the ground. The flock ignored her and went on their own way as she quickly flew down to save the Lenlo flowers.

Thankfully, she hadn't been that high and the soft grass and dirt had softened the blow. However, there was still a little crack that left a small hole in the corner of the jar. Ell sighed and shrugged. She would have fixed it if she actually spent time practicing useful spells. It was just a small hole. The scent coming from there wouldn't be enough to affect her. Ell placed it back into her bag and flew off, not knowing that the scent could be tracked by those with strong noses.


	2. A Slithery Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ell gets tangled up with a naga.

Ell had collected all of the other herbal ingredients and was currently exploring the humid jungles to find her first DNA sample. It was night time so it was colder. Her smooth legs were slightly shivering and her nipples were hardened. The light from her wand was slowly starting to dim. Maybe now was a good time to recharge.

She set her things down by the roots of a tree and lifted up her skirt. A rustling sounded in the bushes as she stuck her hand under her panties. Ell looked curiously towards the sound and stopped her movements. Suddenly, something scaly and warm snatched her up by the waist and yanked her up. That was not a tree.

At first, Ell struggled as the creature coiled around her. However, when she realized what it was, she licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together.

"A naga," she whispered. Just what she was looking for.

"A witch," he replied with distaste. "A dirty little witch."

The naga tightened his hold on Ell and she could feel the heat radiating from his scales. It contrasted with the cool night and she longed to feel it all over her.

Her wand flickered before going dark, not that it was close enough to help define her holder's face. The darkness made her more sensitive to the friction from his scales.

He sniffed the air and scoffed. "Lenlo? That explains a lot. Just what kinds of naughty spells do you need Lenlo for, witch?"

He brought her closer to his torso and she could feel his breath on her face. Ell's knees rested by the sides of his hips. Between her legs, his two cocks were hardening and beginning to ooze precum.

"I won't tell," she said playfully, grinding up against him.

His tail tightened around her, slowing her to a stop. Her wetness was dripping so close to his dicks that he could almost feel them drenching him.

The naga grinned and slid his hand along her slit. "Such a bad little girl."

He shoved his fingers in and gathered her juices, reveling in her breathy sighs. His long, thick digits curled against her walls and massaged her from the inside. After he'd fingered her enough, he pulled them out and worked them into her tight asshole. A small, clean, and rarely used hole.

The naga lifted her up and held her right over his erect cocks, her pussy and ass ghosting the leaking tips. Her mouth dropped into a gasp. Was he planning to penetrate both holes at once? She had only ever done one at a time.

"Ah, wait--!" Ell cried.

However, the naga had already slammed her down on both his cocks. They filled her holes deliciously, burning with warmth against her walls. The naga put his hands on her hips and brought her further down until her clit met the hot scales of his torso. His tail constricted so that she would arch her back, sticking her breasts out for him to unclothe and suck on.

Never before had Ell felt this good. His mouth pulled at her nipples as he quickly brought her hips down onto his thrusts. The tips of his cocks pounded against her deepest parts. Her holes clung onto him every time he pulled away, as if not wanting him to exit. Ell felt so hot, her voice seeming to rise in volume with every hit at her core. What made things even better was that the two cocks seemed to rub against each other through her walls, giving her a satisfying feeling of fullness.

Ell came not long after, her pussy and ass throbbing over the two cocks. The naga groaned at the new sensation and began thrusting faster. He came, too, shooting ropes of his thick semen deep into her begging holes. Ell gave out a wanton moan as the fluids sloshed inside her, the dicks still hard as ever. 

The naga continued pistoning into her oversensitive pussy, not stopping as she cried out for a respite. "But I'm still... Ah!"

His cocks twitched as her walls clenched after he spanked her supple ass. "What was that? You thought I would finish that easily?"

Her ass cheeks burned with the motion of his hits. He would drag her off slowly before bringing her back down again harshly. Ell decided not to speak. The only thing that could come from her mouth would be cries and moans.

"You thought wrong," he groaned, his veins pulsing along her walls. "By the time I'm done with you, your holes will be filled to the brim with my cum."

Why hadn't she thought of this before? To be fucked by a savage monster, where all her pleasures would be far from her control. Her eyes rolled back in her head. This overload of ecstasy was just what she needed. Even as Ell's holes became filled with hot cum, he did not stop ramming into her over and over again, pushing drops out with every thrust. The cum made him slide in faster, bringing Ell's mind to a state of pure bliss as his thick cocks brutally attacked her most sensitive spots. If it hadn't been for his tail holding her up, she would have went limp and fallen over.

After shooting his hot load in her again, he pulled out, watching the heaps of semen drip out of her wrecked holes. Before it could all fall out, he twisted her onto her stomach and raised her hips.

"Let's not waste this," he said, scooping up the cum and stuffing it back in with his fingers.

The naga entered roughly from behind, the new angle sending Ell through the roof. The power from his movements made her tits bounce, even when they were stuck between his tail's coils. He would pull her back into his thrusts and deliver painful slaps to her reddening ass cheeks. Ell really lost it when his warm hand dropped to her forgotten clit and spread their juices all over it, pressing down hard. His warm fingers rolled the bud around, slathered with his hot cum. She finally orgasmed again, embracing the hot seed he pumped into her.

Ell awoke to a strong throbbing in her pussy and ass and a wetness between her legs. The naga was gone and all that remained of him was his cum sticking to her insides and skin. She went to grab her bag and pulled out a vile to scoop the cum sample into. The naga DNA had been acquired.

_I think I know how I'm going to get the rest of the samples._


	3. A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ell teases a werewolf.

Ell had traveled to the next area on her map, a heavily wooded forest. She hoped this monster would have something new in store for her. This time, she left the lid of her Lenlo jar slightly ajar to let monsters catch a whiff of it and come to her. That way, she'd have to do less work and have some fun while she was at it.

It wasn't long before she finally met eyes with a werewolf across the pond. Even from that distance, she could tell he was big. In turn, he could also sense the Lenlo on her. His ears perked up as he ran towards her.

Ell wanted to play. Something about resisting and having her struggles dominated into submission made her cunt flood. She wanted to be hunted, treated like helpless prey, and used like a cocksleeve. So as the werewolf approached, she sprinted away. With each step, her skirt flew up, teasing the werewolf with the sight of her drenched panties and soft ass. He could still smell the remnants of the naga on her, which only spurred him on more.

She ran into an abandoned cabin and jumped onto the enormous bed, turning to face him. The werewolf now had her trapped and at his mercy. He shut the door with his tail, blocking out most of the sunlight.

Ell gazed at the raging erection between his legs, wondering what his knot would feel like. She pulled down her panties, the fabric peeling off her wet lips, and spread her legs to present to the werewolf. He leaped onto the bed and proceeded to lap at her folds like a thirsty animal. His saliva mixed with her natural lubricant as he stuck his long tongue in.

She breathed heavily, unbuttoning her shirt and fondling her breasts. Ell rubbed them in circles and pulled at her nipples, matching the pace at which the werewolf tongue-thrusted into her cunt. She was so wet that she thought she could take anything.

When the werewolf pulled away, Ell turned over onto all fours and wiggled her ass to tempt him. She had seen how dogs did it and wanted to feel the werewolf in his best position. Without hesitation, he mounted her, stuffing his long werewolf cock into her tight, wet pussy. The fluids flooded out as he filled her up, his dick making a bulge appear on her stomach.

“God, you’re so big,” she moaned.

He began ramming his dick into her at a merciless pace. Ell palmed the stomach bulge and was delighted to find that it made the werewolf throb harder and growl louder. It curled over her back and nibbled at her neck as she rubbed the protrusion. 

He was jammed deep into her. His thrusts were shallow and sloppy but rubbed her in all the right ways. With him doing the penetrating, Ell decided to add more to her pleasure by playing with her clit. She pushed it side to side and up and down, abusing it as he abused her hole. She came, squeezing tightly around the howling wolf. 

She could feel spurts if his cum squelching between her cunt and his cock, so she knew he was close. “Please, knot me!” she begged. “Put your pups in me.”

The werewolf pulled out further and made deeper, faster thrusts, pushing Ell’s face into the sheets. The cum squirted out from his pushes and dripped down her legs. His knot began to grow at the base of his cock and he pushed until the tip was pressed against her cervix.

“Fuck. Oh, yes,” Ell cursed.

She rolled her hips against his ballsack, feeling the knot inflate at her core to lock him in. This was the feeling of submission she craved. Ell came, her legs shaking as he continued to try and grind into her with the little movement he was allowed. With every little one of her whimpers, a shot of hot semen painted the inside of her pussy.

There was that raw, feral energy again, the kind that went beyond what she was capable of doing on her own. The nerves in her sensitive cunt went on fire as she felt every little twitch and throb from the enormous cock. His cum was stuck up her warm cunt, unable to stain her thighs because of the knot. Instead, it was stirred around, sloshing lewdly.

He kept trying to cram his cock in further, so much that she thought he would break through her cervix. The knot stretched her out so well and pressed strongly against her lower walls. He rocked against her with the same violent force as before, jamming his knot in as far as he could.

Ell thought her organs would be turned upside down with the strength of his strokes. His balls slapped against her engorged clit, wet and covered in leftover semen. Her ass was red from the friction against his hips and her pussy was a sloppy mess of heat and cum.

She massaged the bulge continuously, earning several satisfied howls. Ell finally came again as the werewolf dumped one last heap of cum into her needy cunt. His cock slipped in and out quickly as the knot diffused, pushing Ell beyond her daze. Her eyesight went white and her ears were met with static. Her head dropped onto the bed as she fell unconscious, the werewolf still fucking her used pussy for more rounds.

The werewolf returned in the morning, still wanting more. He had been satiated then, but with the mysterious scent of Lenlo that he couldn't comprehend, the werewolf was continually drawn towards her. What luck that she had run into his cabin, of all places.

Ell was still asleep when he arrived. The area around her pussy was layered with sticky cum. Her pussy clenched around nothing as she dreamed her erotic fantasies.

The werewolf's cock stiffened again as he hopped onto the bed and nudged her hips up. He began licking everything clean, huffing whenever Ell moaned in her sleep. Once he was done, all that was left besides his saliva was her newly secreted slick. He gave a long lick between her folds, from her clit to her puckered asshole, dragging her hips up as he went. She whimpered, driving him to repeat the same movements at tantalizing speeds. From really fast to teasingly slow, he brought Ell to a sleepy orgasm. 

She did not wake up, but he didn't mind. He rubbed his dick against her clit and pressed between her lips. Her juices coated his entire length instantly. In one quick move, he was buried inside her again.

Ell woke up from the sudden intrusion. Instead of screaming in terror, she immediately cried out with pleasure from being fucked into consciousness. The smacking of flesh, the jets of cum, the growls and pants, the creaking bed. Her senses were assaulted with only sex. Right after cleaning her, the werewolf dirtied her up again with his seed.

To be pistoned into the bed first thing in the morning, she could get used to this. Her pussy sucked him in so deliciously that he had a hard time ever pulling out. Once again, the knot spread her walls and locked him in. The werewolf repeated his rut for another hour, thrusting and cumming until Ell was a panting mess and her cunt had been jumbled up.

She sat up and weakly reached for her bag after he left. With shaky fingers, Ell filled a vile with the werewolf's cum and packed it away.

_Maybe I'll spend another night here._


	4. A Slimy Bathmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ell finds a tentacle monster.

Ell came across a lake and decided to bathe. She stripped off her clothes and left all her belongings by the bank. After consuming some edelwart to allow breathing underwater, she skipped into the lake. A part of her knew that there was more to this than just bathing.

After swimming further into the lake, she finally felt something wrap around her thigh. It yanked her down and into the abyss of tentacles at the bottom of the lake. Ell put up a struggle, making more tentacles wrap around her tightly. They brought her to an underwater cave, just barely lit with glowing rocks.

Ell was engulfed by writhing tentacles. Now that she could breathe oxygen in the cave, it soon became filled with echoes of her voice. She couldn't tell where the tentacles came from, but they were all thick and phallic shaped. That was the only thing that mattered.

The tentacles pushed her legs apart and held her up in the air. Her hands were restrained so she could not touch herself. One tentacle dragged teasingly at her slit as she attempted to thrust into it. Several tendrils had suction cups and were working bruises onto her tits. Another sucked and pulled at her engorged clit.

"Please, give it to me," Ell begged.

A tentacle went inside her mouth to silence her. The thick member between her legs began slowly working its way in, its strange ribbed shape massaging her walls. When it finally reached her cervix, the tentacles began moving erratically. It pulled out all the way as the appendages holding her did the same, bringing them back together in violent jerks. It pounded at her pussy, the ribs rubbing roughly inside her.

The tentacles shifted her at all sorts of angles and when they found the one that made her moan loudest, they abused it. Ell couldn't help but scream with pleasure as the tentacles constricted and thrusted into her slutty hole. A tentacle wrapped around her waist, pressing over the bulges made by the one penetrating her.

Ell came hard, her juices dripping out. It came, too, as it continued pistoning, splattering cum all over her walls and pussy. The surrounding tendrils spread it over her hips and thighs, rubbing it on her like it was lotion. Her ass was whipped and the cum was spread to her other hole. Ell's heartbeat quickened with anticipation.

Two new tentacles replaced the old one between her legs, both having small, round bumps covering their entire lengths. The bumps wiggled as the two cocks entered both her holes at once, forgoing the slowness of their predecessor. Ell was reminded of the naga's double penetration and how full she felt. The bumps pressed perfectly inside her, putting pressure against the wall between both of her holes.

They took their turns with thrusting. When one pulled back, the other pushed in, making sure Ell was always being pierced. While her pussy and ass were getting fucked, her breasts had begun to produce milk, a result of the monster's semen. Her clit was violated, rubbed red and played with so much that she needed to orgasm again. They lifted up one of her legs, making her pussy lips more open to receive.

Ell's overstimulated holes were getting fucked so hard, she could barely set her mind straight. As they pressed their seed into her holes, she could hear her own ragged moans fading into the static of her ears. Every time the tentacles would finish inside, they would be replaced by differently shaped ones and the cycle would begin again.

Her tits squirted as she was fucked into orgasm again, the monster's speed and power still merciless as ever. A tentacle had taken to thrusting between her swollen breasts as others held them together. Both her legs were now pulled towards her chest as her feet bounced with each movement. The cocks were now hitting her deeper than before, churning vast amounts of cum inside her. Ell was squeezed and teased, treated like the monster's cock sleeve.

She had forgotten how long she'd spent in the cave, taking tentacle dick after tentacle dick. Her body was covered in sticky cum and the monster still had many to go. How she would return to the surface without washing off her cum samples, she did not know. What she did know was that she wouldn't mind doing this again.


	5. Final Product

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ell get's it together.

This was her final product. It combined the heat of the naga, the knot of the werewolf, and the tentacles of the sea monster. It was her ultimate sex beast. Ell added the finishing touches to the cauldron and recited the spell, waving her fully charged wand above it.

Within seconds, the tentacle limbs began to emerge. They lashed at her and grabbed her wrists, knocking the wand out of her hand. Her ankles were lifted up and her clothes were ripped off. A giant mass of hot tentacles coiled around her, engulfing Ell in a warm embrace. They slathered around her wet entrance, teasing the slit.

Her legs were spread wide in the air as the tentacles held her up. Two tendrils latched onto her nipples and sucked bruises onto them. More rubbed and teased her clit. The creature gave her butt a good spanking as a large tentacle rubbed quickly between her folds. Her eyes were covered and her mouth was left panting against another tentacle.

A long cock stuck its head between her pussy lips, earning an excited gasp from Ell. It worked its way into her at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing her to feel every pulsing vein. She tried to buck against it, but the tentacles held her still. When it finally touched her cervix, it pulled out as slowly as it entered before shoving itself back in harshly.

"Ahn~ Oh, yes!" she cried as it railed with such force.

The mass of tentacles holding her pulled her into the thrusts like she was their perfect cocksleeve. Her stomach was bulging again and her thighs were soaked. The wet smacking sounds from her cunt accompanied Ell's lewd moans as she begged for the monster to come inside and all over her.

As the cock kept pounding her pussy, she began to feel it knot at the base. Once the knot was fully formed, it pushed deeper into her, spreading her pussy lips and pressing against her cervix. It continued to move, nudging at her uterus and pulling at her opening because of its restriction. Ell sighed as the cock pumped its hot come deep into her, locking its batter in her cunt.

A ribbed tentacle shot more come over her asshole, playing with it before shooting in. Ell felt the two tentacles moving against each other through her walls. It was like their come had enhanced her nerves, making her more sensitive to the ministrations. She came, clamping down on the two cocks as her breasts squirted milk. Her ass was red from the spanking and her clit was engorged. Her whole body was much more vulnerable compared to the other times.

Ell's legs shook as the next cock came up to her pussy. She couldn’t see, but it felt shorter, albeit much thicker than the previous one. Using the creamy cum from the last cock that fucked her, it rammed through her slutty pussy lips and filled her up.

The same process was repeated. The cocks would piston in and out of her holes, knot her, and dump all of their hot cum into her, making sure she was full of their seed. Ell’s pussy and asshole throbbed deliciously with every new load as the tentacles on her boobs drank up all of her milk. 

Her clit was continuously abused, as was her gspot. Ell ended up coming two more times, fluids squirting about from her fuck holes. Her thighs were entirely white, a sheet of semen covering the red marks on her ass.

The beast folded her into a mating press in the air, tying her knees to her chest. They began to penetrate her at a deeper angle, as if vying to impregnate her in every way possible. Each cock came in a different shape, all hot and hard.

Ell felt her legs begin to get weak after her tenth orgasm. Or maybe eleventh. She lost count some time ago. Her voice had become hoarse and her muscles were more numb. For a strong witch like her, this beast was exhausting. 

She screamed again as giant tendrils latched onto her pussy and clit to begin sucking mercilessly. They cleaned up the come left behind, leaving Ell empty and wanting to be filled up again. She shuddered and her legs quivered as it helped her reach her next orgasm.

Days she spent at the mercy of her own monster, allowing it full control over her whore body. Her holes remained tight and wet for the monster’s use and gladly collected all of the come it gave her. It continued to overstimulate her little witch body, not caring how loud she screamed.

How would Ell get it under control? Did she even want to?


End file.
